gritos silenciosos
by anavelle
Summary: Dime una cosa?, que se siente matar?.- El éxtasis mismo.- review...


_**Gritos silenciosos**_

 _ **Dime una cosa?, que se siente matar?.-**_

Dos jóvenes no más de 20 años estaban sentados en una cafetería a fuera de la cuidad de Tokio. Ella, Amu Hinamori una chica excéntrica, poco sociable, que siempre consigue lo que quiere, estudia psicología destinada más al área psiquiátrica.

Es una buena chica, creció en una familia unida, unos padres amorosos, buenos amigos, una buenas situación económica, en su vida nunca falto nada pero para ella jamás fue suficiente siempre quería más, y encontraba que su vida era muy simple, una familia, aburrida, escuela aburrida, vida aburrida.

Desde muy pequeña siempre supo que era diferente siempre necesito más, siempre busco eso que la encendiera y la moviera, pero cada vez que pensaba que lo había encontrado, volvía a perder el interés y se aburría.

Cuando tenia 17, ya había experimentado casi todo de la vida, desde ser la persona más angelical del planeta a ser un chica sin control, pero aun así nada la lleno, nada logro encenderla y sentirse plena, en ese momento de su vida decidió irse de su casa, quería a su familia pero nunca llegaría hacer la persona que quería ser, si se quedaba con ellos, así que partió, le tomo tiempo pero finalmente encontró algo que logro llegar a tener su interés y no perderlo al menos por un buen tiempo.

Un día mientras salía de una tienda a mitad de la noche, escucho los gritos de una joven pareja, sigilosamente se acerco y contemplo la escena y lo que observo la dejo estupefacta, unos jóvenes no mayores de 20 años, con unos gorros que llegaban a cubrir parte de sus rostros pero no lo suficiente para que ella lograra verlos, tenían sujetada a cada persona y lo que hicieron llego a intrigar a Amu, ellos prácticamente agarraron a la pareja separándola en el acto.

Él tipo con unos ojos azules, que aunque allá sido media noche Amu pudo contemplarlo claramente, agarro a la chica y la apuñalo en varias partes haciéndola gritar pero al mismo tiempo asegurándose de mantenerla con vida, al menos un poco más, mientras que el otro tipo algo bronceado y de ojos verdad se encargo de sujetar al chico de forma de que quedara arrodillado(rompiéndole las piernas en el acto), apuñalando su abdomen y brazos para hacer mas fácil su agarre e inclinado su cabeza a la dirección de la chica mientras esta era violada por el otro sujeto que al parecer disfrutaba los acontecimientos.

Lo que a Amu mas le llamo la atención no fue el hecho de que atacaran a la pareja y luego hicieran contemplar al chico verla ser violada para luego verla morir en el acto cuando el joven de ojos azules le corto la garganta y siguió violándola para que después el joven de ojos verdes se encargara de darle fin a la vida del pobre chico que no hacia más que llorar por la perdida de su amada.

Lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue el hecho que al observarlos se dio cuenta que disfrutaban el hecho de torturar a la pareja, que había una chispa en ellos al ejecutar sus acciones porque fue más que un asesinato, fue mas que un simple asalto y cualquier otra cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir y ella lo sabia pero no sabia con esa actitud lo que era y eso era algo que averiguaría a todo costa.

Luego de eso investigo y se informo e incluso ingreso a la universidad, por primera vez Amu sintió y logro mantener esta pequeña llama de curiosidad en su pecho, ella tenia claro que no lo dejaría para nada, después de eso no volvió a ver a los tipos pero jamás los olvido tenia claro que ellos y el mundo en el que vivían era la clave de lo que ella buscaba.

 _ **Matar..?, ya prácticamente nada. Las primeras veces fue algo divertido pero poco a poco perdió el encanto y no paso mucho tiempo para que dejara de satisfacerme.-**_ Con un deje de arrogancia, un chico mejor conocido como Ikuto respondía aquella pregunta como se si tratase de algo casual y de todos los días, no se sorprendió con la actitud que la chica tomo, al verla se dio cuenta de inmediato que esperaba esa respuesta, ni más ni menos, cuando la vio por primera vez inmediatamente pensó que traería problemas y que era de ese tipo de chicas que decían que ser algo que a la hora de la verdad realmente no eran pero no pudo negar que quedo gratamente sorprendido cuando descubrió que ella era exactamente lo que dijo ser.

Amu solo lo observo, de un segundo a otro le planteo la pregunta que originalmente quería hacer, así que solo soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a preguntar.

 _ **Que se siente ver el dolor en los ojos de tus victimas al momento de destruir lo que más quieren?..-**_ Amu lo miro talvés con una cara algo pretenciosa e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

 _ **El éxtasis mismo, es lo único que puedes repetir una y otra vez sin cansarte o aburrirte, no importa cuantas veces lo hallas hecho siempre será como la primera vez.-**_ Una respuesta bastante simple para todo lo que significaba esa pregunta realmente.

 _ **Entonces Ikuto..., eso es lo único que te hace sentir?**_.-Esa pregunta fue más una afirmación que una pregunta misma.

 _ **Si y no, puedo encontrar otras cosas que me hagan sentir e incluso más pero no sin antes... mmm en palabras simples, estar extasiado**_.-Mirándola con una mirada coqueta y altanería al mismo tiempo.

 _ **En otras palabras estarías más que extasiado teniendo sexo si tuvieras, no se, a un tipo casi agonizando al lado por que le cortaste todas sus extremidades o...**_ -Amu puso una cara lujuriosa antes de terminar de decir.- _ **Al menos las más importarte en ese caso.**_

 _ **Exacto.-**_ No había más que decir, ambos se miraban de manera lujuriosa pero al mismo tiempo retadoras, es como una batalla que siempre ha estado ahí, en el interior de ambos y la han dejado salir.

 _ **Desde cuando tocas el violín?.-**_ De la nada pregunto ella, sacándolos de ese trance que se habían impuesto.

 _ **Prácticamente desde que tengo memoria pero no**_.-Interrumpiéndola de la siguiente pregunta que iba hacer.- _ **a veces pensé que si pero solo es una vaga ilusión realmente nunca lo e sentido.**_

 _ **Pero dime tu algo, desde cuando has estado tras de mi?**_.-se relaja en la silla y la mira como si nada.

 _ **Detrás de ti?, no e estado detrás de ti, si no mas bien de tu trabajo y estilo de vida que tu y todos ustedes tienen**_.-Refiriéndose a las demás personas como él.

 _ **Y desde cuando según tú**_.-Cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante.

 _ **Fue hace 3 años, te vi a ti y a tu amigo matar a una pareja, desde entonces que e estado investigando**_.-

 _ **Mmm... Bastante tiempo al parecer y lo has puesto a prueba?**_.-Con una interrogante sobresaliendo.

 _ **Matar?**_.-Pregunto de la nada.

 _ **Si lo dices así, pues si**_.-Con un deje en su voz.

 _ **Te responderé si tú me respondes primero, a cuantas personas has matado tú?.-**_ Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con unas miradas desafiantes intentando saber quién sede primero pero no tarde mucho para que uno de los dos cediera.

 _ **105 personas en total**_.-Respondió Ikuto al darse por vencido.

 _ **Woohh, y cuanto es el mayor tiempo que los has mantenido con vida?**_.-Pregunto con una curiosidad y una vocecita que la hacia parecer una niña que estaba emocionada por descubrir mas de la vida y de las cosas nuevas que se le presentaban.

 _ **Alto jovencita, primero respóndame**_.-Con una voz autoritaria pero con gracia por la actitud que toma la chica.

 _ **Cierto, pues 6 en total**_.-Como si fuera lo más casual del mundo respondió...- _ **Ahora dime, cuanto es el tiempo que los has mantenido con vida?**_.-Se inclinó en la mesa, apoyando sus brazos a los lados.

 _ **Nunca hay que dejarlos mas de un mes, empiezan apestar y además aquí entre nos**_.-Inclinándose un poco más hacia ella.- _ **Llega ser aburrido mantenerlos tanto tiempo.**_

Con un brillo en los ojos, Amu se acercó mas a Ikuto y soltó lo que siempre quiso preguntarle desde que llegaron a esa cafetería.- _ **Me puedes enseñar?**_.-

Ikuto la miro con una interrogante en sus ojos, el podría enseñarla a matar pero de ha eso ayudarla a sentir placer al torturar y asesinar es imposible.- _ **Sabes que no puedo ayudarte al sentir placer al hacerlo verdad?.**_

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos pero fue abruptamente cortado por la risa de esta.- _ **Lose tontito, no quiero que me enseñes eso, eso es algo que se siente, lo que quiero es que me enseñes a vivir de esto**_.-Mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos.-

 _ **Mmm... Puedo hacerlo pero tendrás que dejar tu vida a atrás, hacer lo que yo ordene e incluso tendrás que venir y si no queda de otra incluso vivir conmigo, ya que es la mejor manera**_.-Con una sonrisa prepotente y mirada lujuriosa la observa de arriba a bajo con un pensamiento de " _carne fresca_ ".

 _ **Era algo que me esperaba, además no tengo nada así que no será problema**_.-Haciendo una afirmación con la cabeza y con una carita que la hace parecer un ángel.- _ **Pero una cosa esta claro que si casaremos juntos y todas esas cosas, existe la posibilidad que creamos sentir algo uno por el otro y tu sabes mejor que nadie que no sentimos ni nuestra propia vida así que para dejarla mas fácil y ahorrarnos el problema aceptare ser tu novia.**_ -Con la mejor cara que tenia.

 _ **Espera!, qué?.**_ -Ikuto no pudo evitar poner una mueca al oír eso, "novia", es enserio fue lo que pensó.

 _ **Mira**_.-Poniéndose seria.- _ **Esta claro que no hay sentimientos el uno por el otro y hace tiempo que deje de sentir algo por alguien incluida, pero esta claro que si vamos a convivir en más de una ocasión pensaremos que sentiremos algo, ya sea teniendo sexo el lado de dos cuerpos destripados y manchados de sangre o cuando te vea follar a una tipa moribunda o muerta también así que ágamo lo simple seré tu novia, te casaras conmigo incluso tendremos hijos si nos da la gana comprendes?**_.-Con los brazos abiertos y con cara como si fuera obvia la situación.

 _ **Es un trato?**_.-Extendiéndole el brazo. Ikuto con esa muestra, quiso decir que acepto las condiciones impuestas de su arreglo.

 _ **Trato**_.-Estrechándole la mano.

En ese momento ambas partes aceptaron un acuerdo en el que proponía cambiar la vida de uno y hacer mas entretenida la vida del otro.

 _Un año después..._

 _ **Lista?**_.-Un chico le daba la señal a la joven para que iniciará el juego. Ella solo asintió y dio inicio a la partida.-

 _ **Por-por favor me pueden ayudar?**_.-Una joven corría desesperada, desde las afuera de una cuidad tenia toda la ropa desgarrada y sangraba una parte de su mejilla cuando se topo con tres jóvenes aparentemente universitarios.- _ **Por favor ayu-denme.**_ -Por las lágrimas apenas se entendía lo que decía.

 _ **Cálmate pequeña y dinos que te sucedió**_.-Uno de los tipos se acerco a ella, y le toco el hombro para intentar tranquilizarla.- _ **Mi novio y yo esta-bamos caminado y fuimos atacados por...**_ -No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se hecho a llorar en el pecho del joven y este no pudo evitar abrazarla de manera protectora.

 _ **Por-por favor acompáñenme a ver a mi novio, no se si esta muerto o vivo, por favor.**_ -Con lagrimas en los ojos se separo del chico y los miro a los tres(los otros dos estaban las alejados pero aun así podían contemplarla).

 _ **Claro que si, te seguimos.**_ -Mirándola para después mirar a los otros dos con cara de "vamos".

La joven empezó a caminar, mientras era seguida por los tres jóvenes que empezaron a hablar entre ellos. _ **Estas seguro de esto?**_.-El primer chico le pregunto al otro chico con quien había hablado la joven.- _ **vamos chicos esta sola y ya saben**_.-Cambiando su expresión por una completamente lujuriosa.-Los demás chicos solo asintieron con las mismas expresiones.

Los jóvenes al darse vuelta para seguirla, se dieron cuenta que la chica ya no estaba y empezaron a llamarla, inmediatamente la escuchaban diciendo por aquí hacia una dirección, el problema es que eran pasado de las dos, a esa hora la temperatura descendía de una manera y la neblina no dejaba ver mucho.- _ **Por aquí chicos allá la veo**_.-Los demás jóvenes siguieron pero de un momento a otro perdieron a su amigo de vista.

 **Javier, en donde estás?.-** Empezaron a gritar.- **Martin esto no me gusta**.- declaro uno de los chicos que de un segundo a otro salió corriendo del lugar.- **Espera!.-** Inmediatamente el joven en peso a seguir a su amigo pero no tardo mucho para que la neblina entorpeciera su vista y lo dejara a la deriva.

 **Chicos!, donde diablos se metieron!?**.-Pero nadie contestaba, de un segundo a otro se escucharon gritos, el joven solo atino a correr luego de espantarse pero no llego muy lejos cuando su camino fue intercedido por la chica.

 **Ibas a alguna parte?**.-Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una mirada diciendo " _linda ovejita acaso creíste que escaparías del lobo_ ".

El joven intento correr hacia otra parte pero al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que desde la neblina empezaron a emerger personas dejándolo rodeado.

 **Por-por favor!.** -Con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodilla y empieza a suplicar por su vida.

 **Tendrás que disculparnos**.-Intentando sonar con una risa afligida pero no puede evitar el brillo en los ojos que tiene y la diversión que le produce esta situación **.-Pero queremos comer**.-Y arrodillándose toma la barbilla del joven para que levantara la mirada **.-Y tú eres nuestra cena querido**.-Con una gran sonrisa, de la nada saca un cuchillo para luego enterrárselo en el abdomen e inmediatamente lo saca para volver a clavárselo, luego se gira y solo dice.- **La cena esta servida**.

Todos los jóvenes que estaban mirando el espectáculo, solo se acercaron y empezaron a despedazar al pobre chico que solo atinaba a gritar, los jóvenes se encargaron de mantenerlo lo más tiempo posible vivo mientras disfrutaban su cena de éxtasis.

 **No lo hice mal no?**.-La chica había caminado hacia el joven de ojos zafiros para luego besarle una vez llegado a él.

 **No, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender**.-Tomándola de la cintura, para volver a besarla pero esta vez con más fuerza.

 **Fin**


End file.
